Blessings
Blessings can be obtained by players to reduce the amount of experience, skills and items that are forfeited in death. They are available on Hardcore PvP game worlds since Update 8.5. There are a total of 6 blessings. Their names and location where each is obtained follow: *The Spiritual Shielding, south of Thais (here). You may also get it by using a Spiritual Charm. *The Embrace of Tibia, north of Carlin (here). *The Fire of the Suns, just below Ab'Dendriel (here). *The Wisdom of Solitude, on Eremo's Island (here). You may also get it by using a Solitude Charm. *The Spark of the Phoenix, inside Kazordoon (entrance). You may get 10% price discount if you have Phoenix Egg in your backpack. This blessing has two parts, (here) and (here). *Blessing of the Inquisition, in Thais (entrance). Allows you to buy all 5 blessings at once. *Twist of Fate, at any temple NPC. Protects your regular blessings, in case you die in PvP fight. The Wisdom of Solitude requires a premium account, but all other blessings can be bought by free account players. Note: If you complete The Inquisition Quest then you can purchase the Blessing of the Inquisition. This blessing costs 10% more than buying them separately. Players under level 24 can do the Pilgrimage of Ashes Quest for reduced cost. After death a character loses all blessings, except if the character is blessed with the Twist of Fate. You can check which blessings you have already bought using a Ceremonial Ankh. Travelling The safest and fastest way to buy all blessings when you don't have the possibility to buy the blessing of the inquisition is as follows: first go Thais to white flower temple, and buy spiritual shielding, then take the boat to Carlin, and buy embrace of tibia, from there either take boat or walk to Ab'dendriel for the fire of the suns, take the boat from Ab'dendriel to Edron and from Edron to Cormaya, from Cormaya to Eremo and buy the wisdom of solitude, after that take the Steamship to Kazordoon and buy the spark of the phoenix. If you prefer saving some money, you should start in Edron, travel to Cormaya by boat or through Edron Rotworm Cave, from there to Eremo's Island and buy the wisdom of solitude. Go back to Edron and take the Magic Carpet to Femor Hills. Walk to Carlin and buy the embrace of tibia; then walk to Ab'Dendriel and buy the fire of the suns. From there walk to Kazordoon and buy the spark of the phoenix. Finally, go to the white flower temple and buy spiritual shielding. Experience and Skill loss Each Blessing reduces your experience and skill loss by 8%. A character up to level 24 loses 10% in a death, a character 25+ loses (level+50)/100 levels when they die. After that calculated how much Experience that is of his total level. This number is the base reduction, this is how many % of your skills you will lose, and from this number is also calculated the reduction from blessings and promotion. Promoting your character will decrease the loss by 30%. Example: A level 100 loses 4.5% of their total Experience without promotion. With promotion they would lose 3.15% ( 4.5*(1-0.3) ). Each blessing will decrease the loss by 8% ( previousLoss*(1-0.08) for each blessing. Item loss Without blessings the chance of dropping any piece of equipment will be 10%. There is 100% chance of dropping all containers equipped. 1 blessing by 30%: this will reduce your equipment being lost to 7%, for a container it will be reduced to 70%. 2 blessings by 55%: 4.5% chance of dropping equipment, 45% chance of dropping a container. 3 blessings by 75%: 2.5% chance to drop equipment, 25% chance of dropping a container. 4 blessings by 90%: 1% chance to drop any piece of equipment, 10% to drop a container. 5 blessings will give full protection against item loss. Note: A red skulled player will not have any protection against item loss and will still pay full price for all blessings. Price The price of blessings is a function of level, defined in piecewise fashion: *If level is less than or equal to 30, the price of each blessing is 2,000 gold (10,000 total) *If level is greater than 30 and less than 120, the price of each blessing is 2,000 plus 200 for each level above 30. That is, 2000 + 200(L - 30) . This simplifies to 200(L-20) thus you can derive a number by subtracting 20 from your level and multiplying by 1,000 (for all 5 blessings) *If level is greater or equal to 120, each blessing will be constant at 20,000 gold (100,000 for all). You cannot buy the same blessing twice. If you have a phoenix egg you can use it to get a 10% discount on The Spark of the Phoenix Blessing. This will only work if you finished The Paradox Tower Quest, no matter what reward you have chosen. The egg can be used an unlimited number of times. Category:Blessings